Visita Inesperada
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: No duermas Hina - Cierto, la noche aún no termina - ¿V-vamos a ver o-otra película? - No, pero te aseguro que será mejor que ver una película. / One-Shot / ItaHinaSasu - Lemon


**Visita inesperada: **No duermas Hina - Cierto, la noche no ha terminado - ¿V-vamos a ver o-otra película? - No, pero te aseguro que será mejor que ver una película. / ItaHinaSasu - Lemon

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (¬.¬) son de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Visita inesperada**

.

.

.  
**  
**Se encontraba caminando por un parque de regreso hacia su casa. Hace treinta minutos que había ido a comprar algunas películas para matar el tiempo, de preferencia de comedia, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba sola y era lo único que podría entretenerla.

Su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, yacía en el extranjero por motivos de trabajo. Y con él se había llevado a su pequeña hermana menor y su primo Neji. Dejándola sola por tiempo indefinido. Ella podría haber ido, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos, pues lo cierto es que le había costado mucho hacer amistades como para perderlas. Por lo que convenció a su padre para que la dejase allí. Y si bien no fue fácil, lo logró. Claro, con ciertas condiciones. Como la de que no le podría ir mal en el colegio.

No era problema para ella, ya que le iba muy bien en cuanto a tema se refiriese al estudio. A excepción de gimnasia. Digamos que no se le daba muy bien todo aquello de la actividad física o deportes.

Salió de sus pensares al visualizar su casa a unos cuantos pocos metros de donde yacía.

En el jardín delantero de la casa de al lado, pudo ver a los hermanos Uchiha. Charlando de lo que parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo. Al parecer hablaban de una chica, si no había escuchado mal. Pues Itachi había mencionado algo como que a él también le parecía linda. Y no sería común que le pareciera "linda" un chico.

Tendría que saludarlos como cualquier vecino lo haría. Pero, por suerte, ella no era cualquier vecino, si no que nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga ¿No?. Por lo que, sin vacilación alguna, se dirigió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hacía donde su casa. Rezando a Kami-sama que no la hallan visto.

Suspiró con alivio una ves la puerta fue cerrada. No es que fuera grosera o una antisocial que se conforma hablando con un oso de peluche blanco mientras este te contesta que mates algún familiar, o que seas solo su amigo y se calla misteriosamente cuando alguien aparece. No, definitivamente no era así. Pero su excesiva timidez no se lo permitía.

Raras veces le hablaban y le era imposible formular palabra alguna ante la presencia de ellos. Además de que no era muy buena socializando, si ellos la llegaban a ver, quizá la llamarían para entablar una corta conversación y se sentía muy cansada como para experimentar mareos o desmayarse.

Sus pies fueron dirigiéndola hacia su habitación. Notando con cada paso que daba, lo sola que se sentía en esa gigantesca mansión. Pensando que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en un apartamento que allí. Pero su padre insistió en que irían a visitarla de vez en cuando, por lo que necesitarían del lugar que esta contenía.

Por eso, sonrío al darse cuenta que había hecho una buena elección en elegir solo películas de comedia. Porque ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si elegía una de terror estando allí sola?

Desvió su mirar hasta encontrarse con una puerta a medio abrir. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser al ver la oscuridad que esta profesaba. Y con vacilación se acerco para cerrarla.

"V-Vamos Hinata los fantasmas no... " – Al rozar una de sus manos en la perilla de aquella puerta un fuerte ruido inundo la sala. Acción que provocó que la morena saliera disparada por las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba repitiéndose innumerables veces que _los fantasmas no existen.  
_  
Una vez situada en su cuarto se dedicó a preparar todo para poder ver la película lo más cómoda que pudiese estar. Y si bien no era muy grande, si lo necesaria.

En medio de la alcoba, se encontraba una cama matrimonial, ya que cuando su hermana era mas chica solía dormir allí. Atrás de esta ultima se podía admirar una amplia ventana, y en frente, un televisor. En el lado derecho de la habitación yacía un ropero de un tamaño considerable, y del lado izquierdo un escritorio con varios dibujos desparramados sobre él.

Ya situada en la cama y lista para ver la película, reparó en la ventana. Por desgracia esta no tenía paisaje y lo único que se podía visualizar era la otra ventana de la casa de al lado.

Se alertó al percatarse de que estaban a un soplo de abrirla. Y sin vacilar volteo lo más rápido que pudo para que no la vean. Ella pensaba que seguían hablando fuera de la casa. Pero que la ventana de la habitación de ellos se abriera solo indicaba que no era así.

Un rojo carmesí adorno sus fracciones al sentir como una mirada le perforaba la nunca, poniéndola nerviosa. Pero luego de respirar profundo repetitivas veces, le resto importancia y trato de ignorarla. Centrando así toda su atención en la película que ya había comenzado.

.

.

**.**

Llevaba un buen rato viéndola y definitivamente izo una buena elección en comprarla. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener varias carcajadas. Pues ya era muy tarde y no quería despertar a despertar o molestar a nadie. Hasta que llegó a cierta parte de la cual el protagonista se llamaba _"abusamadres". _No izo ni el menor esfuerzo en contener aquellas carcajadas que hace rato había querido soltar. Olvidándose por completo de si despertaba o no a alguien.

Aunque su estallido de risas no duró mucho. Hubiera seguido riendo un buen rato si no fuera porque escuchó otras risas además de las que ella emitía. Sin tardar demasiado tiempo, puso en pausa la película y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que le hablaban desde la ventana.

"¡Ja! Tendrás que pasar... pasarme e-esa película luego" – Una vez termino de hablar, rompió a carcajadas de nueva cuenta.

Debía admitir que le sorprendió que Itachi le hablara pero le resto importancia al acordarse lo acontecido en la película. Había sido demasiado graciosa aquella parte como para contenerse. Por lo que la frágil muchacha también rió por lo bajo. Un grave error. Ahora Itachi y ¿Sasuke? Tenían toda su atención puesta en ella.

"Oye... etto... Hinata ¿no?" – Al ver que asentía, prosiguió – "Pensaba que sería más cómodo ver la película para nosotros si..." – Se detuvo para mirar a su hermano menor y con media sonrisa instalada en sus labios retomo su hablar – "... Si lo hiciéramos en tu cuarto en ves de aquí parados en la ventana ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos dejarías verla allí contigo?"

"¡Eh! Yo... E-Esta bien" – Se encogió de hombros dándose por vencida, y sin hacerse esperar se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. Pero el grito de Itachi la detuvo en seco.

"¡No salgas! Iremos por la ventana." – No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sin esperar otro segundos se pararon en el marco de la venta. Lo cual la dejó pálida. Provocando que se asustara de sobremanera.

¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿Y si se llegaban a caer?

Esa simple idea la espantó. Pero una ves los vio dentro de su habitación a ambos, suspiró más relajada. Claro, sin quitarse de encima aquel miedo que la había invadido al verlos hacer semejante locura. Esos dos carecían de juicio alguno.

"Cambia esa cara de espanto... Hyuuga. Estamos bien ¿No?" – Cómo quería Sasuke que se tranquilizara después de lo que acababan de hacer. Pero en parte tenía razón, después de todo, estaban bien.

Suspirando con pesadez, se acostó en el centro de la cama ya más relajada. Quedando entre ambos Uchiha. A su izquierda se encontraba Sasuke y a su derecha Itachi.

Se sentía un poco incomoda acostada con dos hombres en su cama pero solo estaban viendo una película. No era como si estuvieran haciendo algo que contenga un cartel con grandes letras mayúsculas que digiera clausurado. No, definitivamente no hacían lo que fuera que sea aquello. Solo veían una película. Por lo que olvidó aquel tema y se relajó.

.

.

**.**

Al cabo de una hora la película terminó. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se permitió soltar varias carcajadas. Hasta Sasuke se reía y eso no era algo que se viera todos los días. De hecho, tenía una sonrisa bastante linda.

Sintió un sutil calor en sus mejillas y desvió su rostro a un costado, en un intento de ocultar su rubor. Al notar como el azabache la miraba. No se había percatado de que se lo quedó mirando como si de un extraño bicho se tratase, quizá, demasiado tiempo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que aquello quedara en el olvido. Prestando atención a como el Uchiha menor le consultaba si tenia otras igual de divertidas que estas. A lo cual solo contestó tímidamente que sí, que hace poco tiempo compró varias parecidas.

Entre tanto, el mayor de los Uchiha no le importaba tanto la película como las dos personas que se encontraban cerca de él. Aquella chica realmente era hermosa. Y si bien deseaba tenerla, su hermano la había visto primero. Aunque este se negaba a aceptar aquello. Pues su hermano era demasiado orgulloso como para perseguir a una chica. Hasta lo había oído maldecirse por lo bajo a cada que la miraba por su ventanal.

Él no se quedaba atrás, ya que de ves en cuando también lo hacía. Le llamó demasiado la atención que su hermano menor se fijase en una chica, y quería comprobar que era lo que tanto le fascinaba de ella. Fue mala idea, ya que con el tiempo, él mismo termino pensando en aquella morena. Le sorprendió que no sintiera sentimientos por ellos como muchas otras muchachas. Pero ella era distinta a las demás, sin contar el hecho de que su timidez mezclada con aquella figura "peligrosa" – como solía pensar que era – la hacían perversamente sexy.

Pero por mucho que la desease esa muchacha sería de su hermano. Después de todo la había visto primero. Y no le quitaría a la única mujer que ocupaba sus pensares. Por lo que cuando su hermano le consultó lo que le estaba pasando con esa morena, se dispuso a ayudarlo. Le causo cierta gracia la expresión de Sasuke cuando le aclaró todas sus dudas. Cuando le dijo que simplemente le podría gustar esa chica, o se estaba enamorando.

Jamás se le paso por la mente que alguien como su hermano se abriera con él. Pero agradeció profundamente al saber que le interesaba aunque sea una mujer, descartando esa posible homosexualidad de su hermano. También le causo gracia su reacción cuando le contó que a él también le parecía bastante atractiva, al ver que los celos lo azotaban. Por lo que sin vacilación alguna le propuso que lo dejase ayudarlo a su manera.

Al contarle todo su plan, el solo asintió. Ahora que aquella se encontraba sola aprovecharía para darle un empujón a su hermano. Y de paso, él también disfrutaría su única oportunidad de saciar sus deseo con la misma que su hermano posaba su mirada embobado al igual que él.

Volviendo a la realidad en la que se encontraba, llamo la atención de el Uchiha menor mediante gestos. Las cuales indicaban que el momento de poner en marcha su plan, había llegado. Pues había que apurar las cosas ya que las altas horas surgían efecto en la ojiblanca. Y no se conformaría ese día solo con el roce de sus brazo. _Oh no, claro que no se conformaría solo con eso. _

"No duermas Hina" – Acaricio de manera suave los cabellos azulados de la pequeña joven, sonriendo con ternura ante sus reacciones. Divertido de lo que su accionar provocaba en ella. Admirando su excesiva timidez.

"Cierto, la noche aun no termina." – Agregó Sasuke mientras se incorporaba, realizando lo mismo que hace minutos había estado haciendo su hermano mayor.

"¿V-Vamos a ver o-otra película?" – Solo ella sabía lo mucho que le había costado formular tal interrogante. Al verse situada ante ambos cuerpos, los cuales cortaban lentamente la poca distancia que había existido entre ellos, momentos antes. Aquello sin duda lograba ponerla nerviosa.

"No..." – Con extrema delicadeza el azabache menor levantaba a una sorprendida y asustada morena, para dejarla sentada al lado de su persona, como lo estaba él. Lo siguiente que paso, logró que las mejillas de la Hyuuga se tornaran de un rojo intenso: Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besado. Le había arrebatado su primer beso. – "...Pero te aseguro que será mejor que ver una película."

Sin esperar un segundo más, fue a donde su cuello, probando de su sabor. Devorándolo como si fuese un lobo hambriento después de meses sin comer, con sed. Degustando con su lengua cada parte de este, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva. Mientras que con una de sus mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Consiguiendo a cambio leves gemidos por parte de la ojiblanca. Los cuales no podía reprimir por más que lo intentase.

Todo aquello era presenciado por el Uchiha mayor, quien no contuvo más las ganas de tocar aquel cuerpo esculpido por el mismo diablo. Fue así como sin vacilar introducía bajo la blusa de ella su mano por detrás. Acariciando delicadamente uno de sus pechos, el único de ambos que se encontraba libre. Dibujando pequeños círculos en él.

"E-Esto... n-no..." – No logró terminar, ya que Itachi izo que ladeara la cabeza para sellar sus labios con los suyos, imposibilitando que saliera palabra o replica alguna. Después de todo no estaba en sus planes detenerse ahora. Ella debía acceder y ellos distraerla entre caricias para que se olvidara de todo. Dejándose llevar por el instinto.

Y aquello si que estaba resultando. Hinata quería, o más bien, debía detenerlos. Eso estaba mal, no debería permitir que la tocasen de esa forma... Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Al contrario, comenzaba a reaccionar ante sus besos y caricias, y de forma positiva.

Fue entonces que ambos Uchiha sonrieron cómplices al ver que accedía. Presenciando como la morena colocaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Respondiendo al beso que había dado inicio segundos después del de Itachi.

La morena sintió como Itachi se alejaba. Restándole importancia al sentir como las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su abdomen. Viendo con sus mejillas encendidas como lentamente levantaba la blusa que portaba, hasta sacarla por completo de su camino. No pudo evitar desviar su rostro avergonzada al notar como este bajaba su mirada hasta la altura de sus pechos. Pero en el momento que se disponía cubrirse aquella zona, mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir como Itachi se lo impedía. Sosteniéndole ambos brazos con delicadeza. Acariciándolos delicadamente, intentando que se relajara.

Cerró con fuerza ambos ojos al sentir la lengua del menor de los Uchiha sobre el pezón que seguía cubierto por el sostén. El cual se estaba tornando molesto, una prenda completamente innecesaria para tal momento. Y dejando aquella zona, con una media sonrisa en sus fracciones, Sasuke miró a su hermano. Solo para luego volver a sellar los labios de la morena con los suyos.

Itachi no se izo esperar, entendiendo de inmediato aquella mirada. Con una sonrisa comenzó a besar el cuello de la ojiblanca. Dirigiendo sus manos hasta donde se encontraba el broche de la prenda que molestaba a su hermano menor. Ahora no solo Sasuke se había quedado prendado en aquella zona, si no que también Itachi.

.

.

**.**

No sabría decir en qué momento sus ropas ya no se encontraban en su cuerpo. En realidad, no lo sabía. No tenía noción del tiempo o de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentires, por las carias que esos dos azabaches le proporcionaban. Pero de igual forma, ahí se encontraba, en la misma posición que la de un principio. Con el cuerpo apretado entre ambos Uchiha, los cuales se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Fue entonces que volvió a la realidad al sentir los dedos de Sasuke colarse por sus muslos. Soltando un involuntario gemido ante el roce de sus dedos contra su intimidad. Nuevamente el cartel de _CLAUSURADO _volvía a su mente. Logrando que el calor volviera a colarse en sus mejillas ¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Debía detenerlo? De ser así ¿Cómo?

"Ya... ya no puedo esperar Hina" – La ronca voz del menor de los Uchiha la sacó de sus pensares. Sorprendiéndola al notar como él la levantaba, haciendo que ella rodeara con las piernas las caderas del Uchiha.

Ahí se encontraban, mirándose el uno al otro, sin atreverse a pestañear. Él, arrodillado sobre la cama con la morena en brazos. Ella, respirando con dificultad ante el rose de sus sexo. Sin esperar más volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, pidiendo acceso para adentrarse en su cavidad con su legua. Sabía lo que vendría en ese momento, y le era más que imposible no sentirse nerviosa o con algo de miedo. Después de todo era su primera vez. Una primera vez que jamás hubiera pensado sería así. Aunque en realidad, nunca habría pensado en eso.

Un fuerte gemido por parte de la ojiblanca inundo la sala al sentirle dentro de ella. El azabache no se movía, si no que se mantenía en la misma posición. Esperando a que se acostumbrara a él. A ella se le iso imposible no agradecerle mentalmente. Pues le dolía. No sabía que la primera vez doliese tanto. Pero así era y ya no había marcha atrás.

Él se movió con cuidado, muy lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarla. Recibiendo a cambio un gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no aguantaría demasiado sin moverse. Y la estrechez de ella no ayudaba en nada, al contrario, lo estaba torturando. Más no pudo aguantar al sentir como ella era la que comenzaba a mover las caderas. Incitandolo a que la penetrara, a que la hiciera suya.

Pronto los movimientos se fueron volviendo más rápidos y certeros. Provocando que ambos gimieran sus nombres involuntariamente, producto del placer al cual estaban sometidos. Ambos respirando con dificultad, pero sin intención de parar lo que ya habían comenzado. Acallando gemidos con sus labios. Manteniéndose de la misma forma hasta el último momento, en el cual juntos terminan. Gritando sus nombres, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Todo aquello era presenciado por el mayor de los Uchiha. Él cual no podía despegar sus orbes oscuras de la morena. Fue así como sin vacilar, apenas noto que se recuperaba, llevo sus labios a su cuello. Distrayendola, mientras de posesionaba para tomarla desde la parte de atrás. Y sin importarle el hecho de que su hermano seguía dentro de ella, él también entro en ella. Gruñendo ante la estreches de esta.

De nueva cuenta los gemidos volvían a inundar la habitación. Ahora no era uno, si no dos los que la estaban embistiendo. No sabía cuanto aguantaría ante la presión de ambos miembros, sentía que desvanecería en cualquier momento. No podía pensar con claridad si aquello estaba bien o no. Solo se dejaba llevar por las reacciones de su cuerpo, por las caricias que ellos le proporcionaban.

Las embestidas de ambos se iban tornando más rápidas, sintiendo que en cualquier llegarían al limite, que aquello terminaría. Fue cuestión de una dos últimas estocadas por parte de ellos para que todo llegara a su fin.

Respirando con dificultad, los Uchiha se dejaron caer al costado de la morena. Exhaustos y satisfechos por el resultado de su plan.

. . .

Parpadeo repetitivas veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

Medía sonrisa se formó en su rostro al apreciar a su hermano menor y la joven morena durmiendo plácidamente. Ahí terminaba su parte en el plan, lo demás le correspondía a su hermano. Seguir con aquel plan el resto de su vida junto a ella. Porque después de todo, él la había visto primero.

Ya vestido, volvió a posar sus orbes en las dos persona que yacían en la cama. Sin poder evitar pensar que quizá en su cumpleaños, su hermano quisiera regalarle otro encuentro como el de anoche.

Y con ese pensamiento besó, quizá, por ultima vez los labios de la ojiblanca. Para luego abandonar la habitación. Pensando que su hermano era lo suficientemente bueno como para compartirla unos estos días.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero les guste (=

Es mi primer lemon, así que dudo les guste mucho pero bueno.

Saludos !


End file.
